Pieces of Me
by butterflygurl2468
Summary: It just a short one shot to the song 'Pieces of Me' by Ashlee Simpson. No real big title to it! Just read it and I hope you like it!


**Pieces of Me**

**

* * *

**

_On a Monday, I am waiting_

_Tuesday, I am fading_

_And by Wednesday, I can't sleep_

_Then the phone rings, I hear you_

_And the darkness is a clear view_

_Cuz you've come to rescue me_

It was a Monday, and Mary was at her locker. She was talking to Tami about something she couldn't remember what it exactly was. She just new that she was ready for Joey to get there all ready with Dustin so Tami would leave her alone and go with Dustin.

"Mary are you even listening to me?" Tami questioned her best friend since the were little. She new Mary wasn't listening but it was a Monday tradition to ask if she was any way.

"Hun? Tami you ask that question every Monday the answer you get every time is I'm waiting for Joey, so no I wasn't listening," Mary told her a little mad. She hated Monday's and Tami new that. All she wanted was Joey at the moment.

"Yea I should know that by now," Tami said to her really worried about her best friend. She loved her but worried about her a lot.

"Are you two doing your annual Monday fight all ready?" Joey ask them coming up to Mary and giving her a kiss on the head. Since they were at school they couldn't kiss in the halls.

"See, that's sad when even Joey knows are annual Monday," Mary said talking to Tami while laying her head on Joey. She just wasn't herself when Dominique kept her busy all weekend like she had this one.

"How busy did she keep you this time?" Joey ask Mary knowing that something was up with the way she was acting. He could always tell if something was wrong with her.

"Let's put it this way I was so busy that I couldn't even call Tami this weekend." Mary told him still not leaving from were her head was on him. If she didn't even call Tami then you know that she was pretty busy cause her and Tami talk on the phone almost every single day as long as she has time.

"You have to take a break from her Mary," Joey was telling her, "Look at your eyes how much sleep did you get all weekend?" He ask her looking in her eyes. By then Dustin and Tami had done gone some were else to let them have there piece and quiet.

"I don't know," Mary told him trying to think, "I maybe got five hours of sleep the whole time."

"You can't keep doing this to yourself," he said to her, "I don't want to lose you to stress," he was saying looking into her eyes. She looked back into his and new everything would be OK.

"Okay fine I promise I'll get some sleep tonight," she told him still looking into his eyes.

"Okay but I'm holding you to that," he said making her laugh for the first time that whole weekend.

Tuesday she couldn't tell you one thing that happened. She new she spent the day at school and everything but that was it. Not if she had any homework, or the funny joke of the day Dustin had told, not one thing. It was a Tuesday tradition since she had met Joey not long ago.

Wednesday she just couldn't sleep at all. She would twist and turn but just couldn't get to sleep. She would usually call Joey and talk to him til she fell asleep but she didn't want to bother him today.

Just then out of no were her phone started vibrating. She had to keep it on that so it wouldn't wake Dominique or the twins up, "Hello?" She ask into the phone once she had answered it. Just then Joey's voice came on and she started smiling at the phone. She loved his voice.

"You didn't call me so I got worried." Joey said into the phone in his worried voice making Mary smile at how sweet he was being.

"I didn't want to bother you is why I didn't call you," she told him while her eyes were trying to close.

"You know you can call me anytime of the day," he told her being serious with his words.

"Yea I know. Can you sing 'New Classic' to me?" She ask him while he just smiled into the phone.

"Yea I sure can," he told her singing the song she wanted. Slowly she drifted off into sleep. He new she was asleep when he heard her softly snoring making him smile. He kept the phone on making himself fall a sleep hearing her snore. Right before he fell a sleep he made sure to end the call so it wouldn't waste either one of there battery.

_Fall... With you, I fall so fast_

_I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts_

_It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real_

_I like the way that feels_

_Ohhhhh_

_It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself_

_I love how you can tell_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

Mary was sitting on Joey's bed that next weekend. Dominique had taken the twins with her and they were gone for some odd reason. She couldn't remember why and really didn't care either. Joey was laying there next to her with her in his arms. They just sat there quietly not saying one word.

"I hope this last for a long time." Mary said breaking the silence between them. Joey just gave her a confused look, "Us being together like this," she told him making him finally understand what she was saying.

"Well as far as I'm concerned this will last," he told her with a smile on his face.

"I love that I can finally rest my head on something real. It just feels so go to me," she said looking him in the eyes, "And how you know me better then I know myself sometimes," she said to him. He just gave her his look.

"You know what I love?" He ask her still not breaking eye contact with her.

"What?" She ask him tilting her head a little.

"You," he said and after that they both leaned in and kissed each other right square on the lips. Once they pulled back Mary looked at him breathing a little bit hard.

"Well, I love you too," she said and with that both went back for another kiss. Mary new as long as she had Joey around she would be OK.

_I am moody, messy_

_I get restless, and it's senseless_

_How you never seem to care_

"Hey Mary what's up?" Joey ask her as he came up to her. She just turned and walked the other way.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said in her 'I'm in a pissed mood'. She just didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. She wasn't trying to be mean in any way.

"Mary, hey come here," he told her grabbing her arm, and pulling her in for a hug. She backed away and just kept walking. She didn't need guys in her life.

"No I don't want to," she told him walking into her messy bed room. She was to tired to pick it up right then. She wasn't being mean to Joey, she was just in one of her mood's.

"Please Mary," he told her following her into the room. He didn't care what he had to do, but he was going to get her back. Just then she started crying in his arms, "Shh, hey its OK, I'm here," he told her rubbing her back. It was these kind of moments he was going to remember most.

_When I'm angry, you listen_

_Make me happy it's your mission_

_And you won't stop til I'm there_

Mary sat there in her room with Joey, rage in her eyes. She couldn't believe how unfair everything was at times. She didn't like it and Joey could tell just by the look he was getting in her eyes.

"I can't believe she is being like this. How can she ground me for going to school instead of cleaning her house? It just doesn't make any since to me," Mary said going on and on pacing back and forth in her small little room. Joey just sat there and let her get her anger out of her.

"Hey its OK, she isn't here right now so don't worry about it," he said trying to calm her down a little. However, with Mary when she starts she don't stop til you make her forget about it by making her laugh.

"I don't care, that wasn't right of her. I go to school to get away from her," Mary said not seeing that Joey had turned her CD player on. She had a Taylor Swift CD in there. He just started dancing really weird to it.

Mary started laughing at how crazy he was being. She loved these times like this. Its what she pretty much almost lived for. She loved it. "Are you done with your anger now?" Joey ask her in mid air step of dancing. She was still laughing real hard, "I take that as a yes."

"Well, you should," she told him still laughing real hard at him. Just then she stopped laughing looking Joey in the eyes, "I love you thanks I needed that good laugh."

"Your welcome and I hope you know I love you too," Joey told her taking her in his hands and giving her big hug. He really did love her. More then she will ever probably know.

"Your the best thing to happen to me." Mary told him and with that kissed him right on the lips.

_Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast_

_When I hit that bottom_

_Crash, you're all I have_

_Ohhhhh_

_It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real_

_I like the way that feels_

_Ohhhhh_

_It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself_

_I love how you can tell_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

Mary couldn't take it anymore, she had to call Joey. She did just that too. She hit dial tone number two and the phone started ringing, "Hello?" He ask into the phone when he picked it up.

"I need you over here now," Mary told him just cutting to the chase of why she called. She was looking at the calender the whole time. Joey looked at his calender and his eyes got wide when he saw what the date of it was.

"I'll be right over Mary, I'm on my way now," Joey told her getting his keys and heading for the door. How could he forget the death date of Mary's mother?

By the time he got over to her house she was in tears. It broke his heart to see her like that. He took her in his arms rocking her back and forth. It was a hard day for her. It reminded her of the day her life took a turn for the worst.

"Joey, I'm glad you could come," she told him after about five minutes of crying. She had finally stopped and was now wiping her eyes from all the tears.

"Hey I'm here when ever you need me," he told her helping her wipe all the tears away. He didn't like seeing her cry.

"I can't believe it been about ten years now," she told him talking about the death of her mother.

"I know its hard on you but just remember I'm always here for you," he told her looking into her eyes. That's when she new he was telling the truth, whenever he looked into her eyes. His eyes were one of the best things about him, well besides his personality.

"Yea I know that now, and thank you for always being there for me," she told him with a smile.

"Hey I know you would do the same thing for me," he told her smiling at her.

"Yep I would. Your, well besides Tami, are the only one who has helped me through this all." She said looking into his eyes still. They were just so hypnotizing to her.

"Well, its because I love you," he told her with a smile.

_How do you know everything I'm about to say?_

_Am I that obvious?_

_And if it's written on my face..._

_I hope it never goes away... yeah_

_On a Monday, I am waiting_

_And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms..._

_So I can breathe_

"Joey you know that I-" and before she could continue he had interrupted her.

"Love me? Yea I know," he told her with a smile.

"How did you know what I was about to say? Am I that obvious?" She ask him with a confused look on her face.

"No I just know you a little to well," he told her with a smile. She smiled back at him.

"Well, if your lying to me, I hope it never goes away," she said leaning on him.

It was now the beginning of the week again. It was Monday, then Tuesday, and she was fading fast. She couldn't handle all this to much. She needed Joey and she needed him now. More than anything right now.

"Tami were is Joey?" A very tired looking Mary ask Tami coming in on her skateboard. Tami pointed towards Dustin locker were Mary stopped her broad and walked to him, "Joey?" Mary ask looking very tired.

"Mary what happened to you? You look awful," Dustin said making Mary give him the daggers and Tami slap him across the head, "Ow, I was just saying."

"Mary what did she make you do?" Joey ask her as they walked away from them. Mary had done fell into Joey's arms. She couldn't take it anymore.

"She made me clean the house all night til it was time for school and I'm still not done," Mary told him her eyes fighting to stay open.

"Come on your going to my house after school," Joey told her making her disagree with him.

"No if I do that she will make me work even harder when I get back home," she told him with a wine in her voice.

"Yea but you need some sleep. We will stop at your house long enough for you to get some stuff then your going to my house." He told her not taking no for an answer.

"Fine whatever you say," Mary finally said just agreeing with him so he would shut up.

"That's my girl," Joey said as they walked to there first period class. He didn't care what he had to do. He was going to make Mary happy one day. It was his mission to get her away from this place.

_Ohhhhh_

_It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real_

_I like the way that feels_

_Ohhhhh_

_It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself_

_I love how you can tell_

_Ohhhhh_

_I love how you can tell_

_Ohhhhh_

_I love how you can tell_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me..._

_

* * *

_**OK so here is a little one shot that I thought of!**

**I thought the song fit perfect with Mary and Joey!**

**Now this is technically my first ever** _'Another Cinderella Story'._

**I have a crossover one but that kinda different.**

**I hope you like it and I won't be back on here til Sunday!**

**Going to help babysit!**

**Well bye for now!**


End file.
